character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Man X (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Mega Man X, usually referred to simply as X', is the eponymous hero of the ''Mega Man X series. Dr. Light's Magnum Opus and the successor to the original Mega Man, he was designed to be able to have completely free will to bridge the worsening relations between humans and robots. Dr. Cain, the archeologist who discovered X's capsule, attempted to further this dream by creating a line of robots based on X's design, making X the proverbial father of all Reploids. Unfortunately, the noble Maverick Hunter Commander Sigma went rogue after being infected by the Maverick Virus contained within Zero's capsule, forcing X to take to the battlefield to defend humans and Reploids from the ever-growing threat. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 4-B | At least 4-B | 5-B | 4-A '''| '''2-C Name: Mega Man X (Or simply X) Origin: Mega Man franchise Gender: Male Age: Mid-Late Teens to Early Twenties (A.I.). Over 200 by Mega Man Zero Classification: Pre-Reploid Automaton with Free Will (All Reploids are based on his basic structure), Maverick Hunter, Mother Elf Wielder, Founder of Neo Arcadia. Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (Low-High), Power Mimicry, Energy Manipulation, Atomic Destruction, Elemental Manipulation (Of Fire, Water, Electricity, Earth, Metal, Magma, Absolute Zero Ice, Air, and Light varieties), Statistics Amplification (Through the use of various Parts, Chips and the Mother Elf), Soul Manipulation (Can grasp and capture the souls of those he defeats), Non-Physical Interaction, Martial Arts, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Afterimage Creation, Weather Manipulation, Invisibility, Holographic Duplication, Time Stop, Homing Attacks, Explosion Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Transmutation, Crystallization, Stun Attack, Acid Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Gravity Manipulation, Black Hole Generation, Absorption, Web Generation, Spike Projection, Damage Empowerment (With Brave Buster), Intangibility, Invulnerability, Resistance to Mind, Soul, and Biological Manipulation (Is explicitly immune to the various strains of the Maverick and Nightmare Viruses, which can affect the Mind, DNA and Soul of Reploids), Absolute Zero, Immense Heat, and Time Manipulation. Information Manipulation through the use of the Mother Elf, which enables: Paralysis Inducement, Transmutation, Health Reduction, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Biological Manipulation on a planetary scale. 'Attack Potency: Solar System level '(Able to generate black holes with output dwarfing supernovas, Vastly superior to Gravity Antonion and Gravity Beetle, Defeated Lumine alongside Zero and Axl, who collapsed a pocket dimension that included a sun) | At least '''Solar System level '(His power has combined with that of the Mother Elf) | '''Planet level+ (Absorbed enough energy to atomically annihilate Japan) | Multi-Solar System level (Superior to Archie Mega Man) | Multi-Universe level '(Defeated Ultron-Sigma) 'Speed: Lifting Strength: At least Class G '''(Much stronger than Mega Man and Proto Man) | At least '''Class G (Vastly stronger than before) | Class 10 (Can lift futuristic vehicles) | At least Class G '''| At least '''Class G Striking Strength: Solar System Class '| At least '''Solar System Class '| 'Planet Class+ '| '''Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Universal Durability: Solar System level '| At least '''Solar System level '| 'Planet level+ '| 'Multi-Solar System level '| '''Multi-Universe level Stamina: Limitless Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover. Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him. Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: X * X-Buster: * Guard Buster: * Gatling Buster: * Fire, Thunder, and Ice Busters: * Aero Buster: * Limit Buster: * Scope Buster: * Turbo Buster: * Brave Buster: * Z-Saber: * Variable Weapon System: Special Weapons * Shotgun Ice: * Electric Spark: * Rolling Shield: * Homing Torpedo: * Boomerang Cutter: * Chameleon Sting: * Storm Tornado: * Fire Wave: * Strike Chain: * Spin Wheel: * Bubble Splash: * Speed Burner: * Silk Shot: * Magnet Mine: * Crystal Hunter: * Acid Burst: * Tornado Fang: * Triad Thunder: * Spinning Blade: * Ray Splasher: * Gravity Well: * Parasitic Bomb: * Frost Shield: * Lightning Web: * Soul Body: * Aiming Laser: * Double Cyclone: * Rising Fire: * Frost Tower: * Ground Hunter: * Twin Slasher: * Crescent Shot: * Goo Shaver: * Tri-Thunder: * Flash Laser: * Dark Hold: * Wing Spiral: * Ground Fire: * Spike Ball: * Yammar Option: * Ground Dash: * Magma Blade: * Ice Burst: * Meteor Rain: * Metal Anchor: * Guard Shell: * Ray Arrow: * Volt Tornado: * Splash Laser: * Circle Blaze: * Moving Wheel: * Sniper Missile: * Wind Cutter: * Explosion: * Gaea Shield: * Green Spinner: * Shining Ray: * Shadow Runner: * Squeeze Bomb: * Crystal Wall: * Thunder Dancer: * Drift Diamond: * Melt Creeper: * Ray Claw: * Marine Tornado: * Bomb Bee: Key: Mega Man X Era | Mega Man Zero Era | Manga X | Archie Comics Gallery Others Put some minor information about the character here. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4